


[Podfic] For Children

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of cathalin's story<br/><i>It's crept up on Natasha without her realizing it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] For Children

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437203) by [cathalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin). 



**Pairing:** none

 **Rating:** G  
  
 **Length:** 5 minutes 32 seconds  
  
 **download**[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/for-children)


End file.
